Actin was isolated from fibroblasts and some of its properties, especially its interaction with transglutaminase, studied. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Laki, K.: The long Hungarian tradition. Trends Biochem. Sci. 1: 242-244, 1976.